


Inquisitive Eyes

by maielalcinoe



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author: MaielAlcinoe</p>
    </blockquote>





	Inquisitive Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Author: MaielAlcinoe

Author: MaielAlcinoe

Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC comics/The CW and all relevant peoples, I'm just playing

Rating: Pg-13

Summary: S6. Set the night before Lex's wedding to Lana. AU

Pairings: Chlex, mentions Lexana.

Inquisitive Eyes

He leant against the car waiting, his suit was impeccable, the car gleamed even in the twilight, everything about him spoke quiet, careful, orderly and most importantly secretive. If there was anything Lex Luthor did well it was keep secrets, a whole raft of them, things that would blow most peoples minds. He liked to think what he did was for the good of mankind, the fact it helped his vast fortune grow as well was a by product.

Of all the secrets Lex had this was his most private, the one he kept closest to his heart and the one he regretted keeping. He was waiting for her, the one he truly loved, he could just never tell anyone, but she knew the truth and that was what mattered.

Tomorrow was meant to be the happiest day of his life, he was marrying Lana Lang, Smallvilles eternal woman in the middle, and he was making her his legally. It wasn't because of love, revenge, spite, hate drove this forward, he wanted to hurt someone, he wanted to hurt Clark and this was his way. Not the only way but a way.

Standing up straight he opened the car door and the figure climbed into the passenger seat, Lex moved round to the other side and quickly drove them away. He kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as they drove, neither saying a word, fully aware there could be a bug somewhere inside the vehicle.

Lex could never be entirely sure when it was he had known he loved her, he just did, as for why, the list went on. She had spirit in droves, loyalty, her ability to keep a secret no matter what was done, her quick wit, intelligence, and she was beautiful, perhaps not in the conventional sense but her smile lit up her face, her eyes always had an inquisitive look in them. She was everything he could want and need and so much more besides, yet no one would ever know.

Chloe Sullivan, reporter, was his love and no one would find out all because of Clark. No matter how they felt about each other he would always come between them, a spectre of something else that could have been. Clark Kent, the bane of his life, once his saviour but then things changed, they have a way of doing that when you least expect them to. He was the reason Lex kept Chloe a secret, he knew that Chloe loved Clark deeply, perhaps not in the way she once had but enough for Lex not to risk her choosing.

Looking at the road ahead he smirked to himself, Lex Luthor putting someone elses feelings before his own, especially when it came to Clark Kent, the irony being Clark would never know. That was why he had chosen Lana, she was an amusing toy at times.

The hotel wasn't cheap, the tips and bribes weren't cheap, the dinner that was waiting for them certainly wasn't, nor was the champagne or the specially imported tulips but it didn't matter, it was hardly a dent in his fortune and it was all worth it when she whispered how much she loved him.


End file.
